User blog:Morgane of the Mists/USN Fleet Collection
IMPORTANT UPDATE II (9/30): Everyone that has already pre-ordered, please check your Taobao interface or message zeroblaze directly at fisherrain(a)gmail.com. IMPORTANT UPDATE (9/28): I have updated information pertaining to shipping here. Taobao tutorial coming in the next blog post. Tl;dr: Estimated shipping is ~19$(7-10 business days)/14$ (15-20 business days)/11$ (60-90 business days)for shipping. Let Nov or ZBR (Aura) know on Taobao that you're wanting them to ship to the US/Elsewhere. After thousands of IJN-related doujins, the US Navy gets a doujin work, at last! This is not my work. I am simply serving as a fan "translator" (and collaborator), so to speak. I bet you guys have seen the pictures of USS Iowa and Enterprise floating around, right? Well, turns out that these characters are created by a talented pair of Chinese artists, November☆ and Aura 遗迹. I am personally a huge, huge fan of these guys. The degree of professionalism found here (between Nov's art and Aura's research) is stunning, and I would say that it is easily official-quality material. Take a good look yourself. The reason why I'm personally jumping in now is because they have something amazing in the works - a forty-some page colored character book detailing all the USN ship girls that they've painstakingly created over the past months. I've attached preview pages below. This book is scheduled to come out sometimes before the end of the year. (Update(9/25): From my understanding, there looks to be 16 characters spread over all of KanColle's major classes in this first volume. Tentatively, other characters not shown here include famous CLs like USS Phoenix (Lucky Phoenix) and a few surprises in the USN arsenal. The tentative release date, if all goes according to plan, is sometimes late November.) Summary.jpeg -Pacific-vol.01-预售开始B-大图.jpg -Pacific-vol.01-大图.jpg 46163734_p1.jpg|USS Mahan One of the reasons why I worked up the courage to contact them in the first place is because good secondary creations - no matter what the nationality, language, or other intangibles - deserve to be seen and recognized by fellow fans like us. Based on my conversation with them, November and Aura have said that as soon as they recoup the cost of creation, they would like to make this book available to the public (likely via e-pub or something electronic). (As a part of that initiative, I have added the latest character - USS Mahan - to the gallery above) I, of course, will be more than glad to translate. I think it's a magnanimous gesture on their part, especially considering how hard it is for doujin artists to eat these days. xD The question now is: What do you guys think? Do you want to see more stuff like this from them in the future? Does this look like something you'd be interested in supporting in the future? Leave comments here, and I'll translate/deliver the message to them. If you speak Mandarin, November can be reached at his pixiv account here , and Aura has recently made a forum account on Himeuta under the handle zeroblaze44. His personal site can also be found here. (The actual book itself is less than 8$. If anything, shipping is probably going to cost you more. My estimate is maybe a couple of KanColle ship slots (15-20$) if you live in the US.) Category:Blog posts